After the Dark: This War of Mine
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = War | previousseason = The Dragon | nextseason = Danganronpa}} is the fifteenth season of After the Dark. Due to the original hosting and many intense moments that kept the action level high, the season was greatly praised by the players. With good characters, stories, death scenes and fight scenes; the season came out to be very memorable. Hosts People House Group NPCs Library Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Day 1: *Two groups were looking for a shelter. The Library Group went to a Shelled Library, while The House Group went to a Shelled House. Day 2: *Of The House Group, Joan and Erica decide to loot a Hotel, while Ahsan and Koror go to a Museum. *Of The Library Group, Andreas and Purry go to a Greengrocer, and Caleb and Nuno go to a Church. *In the Museum, Ahsan and Koror find a severly wounded man, Marko, who they bring back with them. *In the Greengrocer, Andreas and Purry meet Ahmad and his family, who offers food in exchange of a favor. Andreas and Purry attempt to fulfill that favor, though without success. Despite that, Ahmad gave them a little food. *In the Church, Caleb and Nuno meet Axel. *Joan and Erica meet two men at the Hotel. They need help to heal a friend, and will trade with alcohol. Joan and Erica go back to get Luke, who attempt to save the man without success. They get two bottles of vodka, as one of the men kills the injured man, to spare him from his suffering. Day 3: *Marko was near death, due to his injuries. *Caleb's shoulder injury got worse. *Ahsan and Koror go the University and steals some supplies. On the way back, they run into Nuno and Purry. Nothing is exchanged there. *At the Post Office, Andreas is trapped as the roof collapses. Tommy, Nuno and Purry manages to get him free, though he is badly injured. They take him to the Hospital, where Lejla offers to help Andreas and give bandages for Caleb. As Tommy heads to the Hospital, he finds the guard of the Hospital being shot by a sniper. Nuno, Purry, Tommy and JA stays in the Hospital for the night, with Andreas staying at the Post Office. *Joan loots an Abandoned House. It was later visited by Andrew from The Library Group. *Joan went to a Marketplace, though he had nothing to trade with. After offering to trade sex with goods, he was thrown out of the Marketplace. Day 4: *Military did a razzia at the Library. They were from Croatia, there to help civilians and check for Bosnian rebels. They brought Caleb, Jessy and Andrew with them to the Croatian embassy. *Purry, Nuno, Tommy and JA were at the Hospital. Tommy set off the fire alarm, which led the people from the Hospital into the street, where a lot of them were shot. Lejla joined them as they searched refugee at the building which the sniper was on. Tommy called down the sniper, which caused the sniper to kill JA and wound Tommy. Purry, Nuno and Lejla left Tommy and went to get Andreas, then headed to stay with Ahmad. *Noah, Ahsan and Erica went to the office building were Tommy still was. They killed the sniper and also Tommy. *Looters stole some stuff from The House Group. In the process, they killed Marko. They wounded Nicholas and Joan, but Joan managed to kill three of them, and Noah attacked the last of them before Joan killed him as well. This gave them four pistols. Day 5: *Noah, Ahsan, Joan and Nicholas neared starvation. *The names of Noah and Sam were called out in the radio, as they were foreign citizens and their respective governments wanted them out of the war. Noah and Sam went to the embassy. A bomb was dropped nearby, killing most people in the embassy. Noah, Sam, Caleb, Jessy and Andrew survived. While leaving, they decided to take the dangerous back door where Caleb and Andrew were trapped as the building collapsed. Andrew instantly died, and Noah ended Caleb's sufferings with a bullet to the head. Noah, Sam and Jessy then went to Axel in the Church. *Joan and Koror went to the Church where Axel gave them dinner as exchange for them helping him with a mass grave. They then went to the Marketplace, but was kicked out of it due to Joan's behavior last time. Joan was later injured by one of the merchants, as Koror managed to trade the clothes for some food. Day 6: *Nicholas starved to death. *Axel was unable to help Noah, Sam and Jessy any further. They went to the Bar, where they ran into Nuno, Andreas and Ahmad. Nothing further happened there. *Joan, Erica and Koror went to a Gas Station where they found a little bit of food. *Ahsan possibly caught a disease. *David and Arvid both got sick. Day 7: *The temperature decreased further. *Ahsan got sick. *The military activity near The Library Group increased. They, along with Lejla, Ahmad and his family, moved to the hospital. *The Church got too cold to live in, and Axel was freezing to death. He was still alive, but very weak. Sam, Noah, Jessy and Axel went to a Mansion, where they attempted to steal from the people living there. The son, Sead, killed Jessy and Axel. Axel managed to kill the father, Tarik. Noah then stabbed Sead. The mother, Mirsada, was then killed by Noah. They then searched the Mansion for supplies, with the help of Joan. They found a locked gun cabinet, though they didn't have the code. Luke and Erica went to the Mansion and stayed there for the night. *Koror went to the Marketplace, but was shot by a sniper while going there. Day 8: *Ahmad's sons got help from the doctors, and were getting better. *Ahsan was left alone at the House, and almost froze to death. *Nuno, Andreas and Purry got a little food from the Phamarcy. Day 9: *Ahsan froze to death. *The radio mentioned rumors about bombs being dropped at the Hospital and University soon. The staff of the Hospital didn't want to leave. Nuno, Andreas, Purry, Lejla, Ahmad and Ahmad's family left. As they did that, the bomb was dropped. Arvid was killed and Mariah injured. *Purry went to the Brothel as was hired there. The rest went elsewhere for shelter. *Viggo and Hans from the Hotel went to loot the Mansion, where The House Group were held up. Joan found food for them, and with Noah, the four of them went to the Supermarket. On the way, they killed a soldier. Hans and Viggo killed four soldiers before Hans was killed himself. A gas grenade were then thrown in to Joan, Noah and Viggo. After killing more soldiers, Viggo black out and was thrown out of a window by Noah as distraction. This killed Viggo, breaking his neck. The soldiers set fire to the building. After blowing up the car, Noah and Joan searched for way out of the building. Sam arrived with some grenades he had found at the Mansion, as a distraction. The Library Group stole some guns that Joan had thrown out of the burning building. Joan and Noah made a sheet rope to climb down from the 3rd floor, which was not yet on fire. Joan managed to get down, but was very badly hurt. As Noah attempted to get down, a blast from a window pushed him away from the building and off the sheet rope. This caused him to land in a burning car with a broken back. He was then burnt alive. Day 10: *The peace treaty was rumored to become official in around a week. Day 11: *Mariah's wound got infected. Her wound was bandaged. *David was freezing to death. He got help at the Mansion. *Nuno, Andreas, Lejla, Ahmad, Mariah and David went to the Mansion and stayed with the other group. Day 12: *A bomb was dropped near the Mansion, and looters took the opportunity to loot most buildings in the area. Looters got into the Mansion as well. They found some grenades that Sam had hid in the basement. They used those to kill Ahmad, and also shot David. There was a total of six looters; Luke killed two while Joan, Nuno, Ahmad and Mariah each killed one. Everybody escape the Mansion, except Andreas who had both of his legs blown off. He died when the Mansion exploded. *The group went to the Museum. Day 13: *Nuno was near starvation. *A neighbor of the Museum, Zlatko, asked for help boarding up his house. Nuno and Lejla helped him. *Purry was thrown out of the brothel for some reason. The weather was cold, but the drugs prevented her from doing anything. *Joan went to the Park, where he was attacked by three dogs. He managed to kill them and bring one back to the others for food. Erica and him returned to get the other two dogs, though a sniper started firing after them. Erica was hit in the leg. They managed to escape though. Day 14: *Joan got sick, but his wounds healed. *Croatian military blamed Sam for being a rebel. They convinced them otherwise. *The military dragged Zlatko away. *Purry almost froze to death. Day 15: *Purry froze to death. *Joan remained sick. *Soldiers helped the group, and informed them that the peace treaty was on the way. Day 16: *The war ended. Luke, Nuno, Erica, Joan, Lejla and Mariah were taken to a refugee camp and Sam was taken back to Sweden. Epilogue: *Zlatko turned out to be one of the biggest rebels during the war. He was executed a few days after the peace treaty. *Mariah continued running the greengrocer, knowing that she would be reunited with Ahmad again some day. At least now Ahmad is up there, taking care of his kids again; that brings Mariah at least a little peace. *Lejla never recovered from the war. She never got a real job and never got help. It's certainly wasn't age that ended up killing her. *Joan turned out to have a rare disease with no apparent cure, at least not one that could be achieved at the refugee camp. He died soon after the peace treaty. *Sam returned to Sweden, and wrote several books about his time in the war, ending up being one of the most popular authors in Europe. *Erica retired early, scarred from the war. Her leg never fully healed, but she had plenty of stories to tell her grandchildren. *Luke, on the other hand, had no grandchildren still alive after the war. He settled down on the country side, but died of a heart attack after a few years. *Nuno ended up helping the Croatian soldiers to save people from the city's ruins. He found the corpse of Purry in the process; nothing but a partially eaten naked woman. Nuno arranged a proper burial for the many people that had died in the war, and ended up being a national hero in Bosnia. Trivia *This season is based on the video game of the same name, which is based on the Siege of Sarajevo. This makes this season the first to be based on real events. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons